


The End

by hysteria



Series: One Slip of the Knife [9]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Graphic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteria/pseuds/hysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has Emerson. Is it too late for him to be saved or will someone come and save him?</p><p>[Warning - Contains some graphic violence]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Adam pulls the tape off Kent’s mouth sharply, “Ad-Adam” Kent mumbles, his mouth too dry from not having drunk anything for over 24 hours. “Yes, Emerson. I’m afraid it’s me, your so-called ‘boyfriend’” Adam mocks, theatrically waving his arms about. Kent’s head droops from the pain currently residing throughout his body. “Would you like to know what I’m going to do to you? What I did to the others as well?” teases Adam as he tilts his head, only inches away from Kent’s face.

“Wh-what? What others” Kent croaks out, his voice dry and hoarse. “Oh, just the one behind the hospital, the tool shed, the docks, the park, the underground and soon to be you.” Adam’s moved behind Kent and rests his head on his shoulder, “You and your little team are quite pathetic really. You couldn’t find me, no one will find me after tonight.” Laughs Adam.

“What are you going to do?” whispers Kent, his voice gradually breaking and inaudible. “What am I doing to do, little Emerson?” Adam suddenly appears in front of Kent holding a knife, “I’m going to punish you. Punish you for breaking one of the seven deadly sins, just like I punished the others.” Adam smiles as he flicks the knife blade between his thumb and index finger. “Why, why punish those people when everyone else in the world breaks them on a daily basis. What sin have I broken?” Kent’s voice is almost gone, Adam leans in closer so that he can hear properly.

“Emerson, dear boy. It’s to prove a point. To show the world what will happen to those who do not follow those rules set out in the bible. And your punishment, Emerson, is lust.” Kent looks at Adam in confusion, his voice completely gone, his eyes still red and puffy. “Over the past few weeks I’ve gotten to know you, you’ve more than proved that DI Chandler is more than just a role model to you. You’re in love with him. You’ve even cut yourself over the lust you have for him.” Adam continues as he bends down and places the tip of the knife on Kent’s thigh.

Tears start welling up in Kent’s eyes once again as he starts thinking about Chandler and how much he wants him to come save him. How he’d give anything to be held and comforted by him. “The teacher was gluttony, he was an alcoholic, no way to teach now is it! The fisherman was greed as he stole and lied about the money so he got the majority of it. The tube driver was sloth as he was too lazy to see his son before he passed away.” As Adam is talking he’s walking backwards and forwards, Kent follows him with his tear filled eyes, wishing for this all to be over already, he’d had enough.

“The bloke in the park was pride as he bragged about the number of women he’d slept with, but I’m pretty sure some of them were not consensual. The woman behind the hospital was envy, she wanted the promotion her best friend got so she stopped being friends with her altogether!” concluded Adam, throwing his hands in the air before spinning round to face Kent.

“Who is the 7th? You’ve named 5 deadly sins, I’m the 6th, but who is the 7th?” Kent gasps, whose head is starting to spin from dehydration, pain and extreme fear. “I’m glad you asked. But unfortunately it’s me. You see, once I’ve killed you I will be killing myself. I can’t be hypocritical now can I? I’m wrath, Emerson, this is what society has made me become” Adam spits, his anger rising with every word. “It’s people like you who have made me who I am, made me want to kill people” Adam yells, before calming down again to continue talking, “I am however amazed at you, for coming to the hospital to pretend to look for more evidence. How did you find me?”

Kent’s eyes avert from the floor into the cold eyes of Adam, “I drew a cross to connect the murder locations, and the hospital was in the middle. I-I don’t know why I decided to come here, it was a gut instinct.” Kent’s voice is broken, like him, but he closes his eyes as Adam starts laughing, silent tears falling down his cheeks. 

Adam slowly draws closer to Kent with the knife until its tip is in the middle of Kent’s forehead. Kent’s silent tears become loud and violent sobs that make Adam bend down and stare him in the eyes. “You can cry all you like Emerson, but nobody’s going to hear you. Your little lover boy is never going to find you.” Adam shouts into Kent’s face when suddenly there is a large bang and the basement door flies open, closely follow by men in riot gear.

Before Kent can make sense of what is going on around him, he feels a shooting pain in his abdomen. Kent opens his eyes to find them staring right back into Adam’s, whose hand is clasped around the knife that is embedded in Kent. Adam pulls the knife out of Kent’s abdomen and without any hesitation brings the knife up to his throat and makes one long incision across it. 

Kent can barely register anything and everything feels as if it’s going by in slow motion. He watches as Adam falls to the floor, blood spouting out of his neck, the sound of the knife hitting the floor. He watches as men in black riot uniforms surround Adam’s body, blocking it from his view. He blinks a couple of times, trying to clear his vision which is starting to blur at each passing moment. His mind starts to become cloudy and black, but he’s sure he can hear his named being called from a distance.

Kent closes his eyes briefly but when he opens them again he can vaguely see the outline of a man in front of him, and the slight pressure mixed with pain on his abdomen. He can also faintly hear the continued repeated muffled and agonized cry of his name by this man. Kent doesn’t know who the man is but his heavy, painful head hopes it’s the one person he wants so badly to come save him. “C-chandler. Chandler, I-I love you” is the last sentence to be whispered from Emerson’s lips before the darkness takes over him and he can no longer feel anything.


End file.
